


you really grind my gears

by el_em_en_oh_pee



Series: tumblr "drabbles" [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mechanics, No Plot/Plotless, i.e., literal actual porno plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So when do you think it’s going to be done?”</p>
<p>Liam looks up and frowns at the guy in the tight jeans and denim jacket who is currently jangling his keys impatiently in one hand. He reeks of weed and money. “Dunno,“ he says. “You’ve just brought it in, I haven’t even found the problem yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you really grind my gears

**Author's Note:**

> posted as part of my "crosspost any tumblr drabbles over 1k" initiative.

“So when do you think it’s going to be done?”

Liam looks up and frowns at the guy in the tight jeans and denim jacket who is currently jangling his keys impatiently in one hand. He reeks of weed and money. “Dunno,” he says. “You’ve just brought it in, I haven’t even found the problem yet.”

“I told you,” the guy - Louis, if Liam heard him give his name right earlier - says, rolling his eyes dramatically. “It started making a weird noise and the clutch wouldn’t go at all.”

Liam generally love his job, and it’s even better when it’s an old car like the one this Louis guy brought in, but some customers can just be grating. Louis seems to be turning out that way.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Liam says, as politely as he can, and lifts the hood up.

He manages to work in relative peace for all of ten minutes before the guy is back, folding his arms and tapping his toes. “Did I say that I have somewhere massively important to be?” he asks. “Because I do.”

“Call a cab,” Liam says, uncharitably rudely, and then he blushes. “Er - I mean - We’ve got the number in the front office; Niall can hook you up with it if you need it -”

Louis frowns and looks over across the shop at the office. “If you take much longer I will,” he says, all aloof and mighty. “I don’t like leaving my baby alone with strangers, though.”

“Cheers,” Liam says, sarcastically, and when Louis holds out his pack of cigarettes and asks if Liam minds, Liam shakes his head ‘no’ even though usually he’d be diametrically opposed to someone smoking in his shop. Anything to change the disposition on this guy is welcome, though.

He’s got his head tucked in close to the engine, trying to suss out where exactly the noise Louis mentioned must be coming from, when he smells the sticky-sweet smoke of weed. “Oi!” he says, raising his head up so fast that he almost brains himself on the propped-up hood of the car. “None of that in here, cut it out!”

“Sorry,” Louis says, not looking very contrite at all, and he takes one more deep hit off of the spliff before grinding it out against the hem of his denim jacket, which is - confusingly intriguing, so Liam just frowns and turns back to the car, muttering something about dealing with difficult customers as takes up a wrench and checks to make sure all of the screws holding the battery down are tightened.

“I think I’ve sorted it out,” he says, as he peers at the dark oil smudging some of the wires near the battery and what looks like the charred remains of a birds nest wedged in tight next to the engine. “I just need to clean her up, clear out some hoses, you know. Get her going to make sure she’s in good shape.”

“The pronouns leave something to be desired,” Louis says. “But if that’s how you deal with difficult customers, I’m not opposed." 

Liam tries to ignore him, because he’s making literally no sense whatsoever, but then Louis crowds into his field of vision, only instead of wearing tight jeans and a denim jacket, all Liam can see is tan skin stretched smooth over generous hips and the beautiful curve of a perfect waist. 

"Um,” Liam says, looking up at Louis, who has taken off all of his clothes but his briefs and left them folded on the roof of his car, apparently. “That isn’t quite what I meant.”

“Oh,” Louis says, and he looks disappointed. “I just thought - I mean, this is basically like the setup of any number of pornos, and –”

“This is the real world,” Liam says, awkwardly, and he tries to prop himself up with his hand and lean against the side of the car, but he misses his reach and stumbles, dropping the wrench onto the battery and almost falling down. In his defence, Louis is incredibly lovely. It almost makes up for his personality.

“Pity,” Louis says, and he really does look sorrowful. Liam’s heart goes out to him a little bit. Obnoxious, really, how a good set of puppy-dog eyes makes him want to help people feel better. Growing up next door to Harry Styles really ruined him for general company.

Cursing himself all the while, he says, “I mean - I could -”

“Yes,” Louis says, immediately. “Mark me up with your great big calloused smudgy hands.”

“You’ve been paying a lot of attention to my hands,” Liam says, inanely, and Louis laughs.

“As if I could notice anything else,” he says, and gestures at where his clothes are folded up. “I didn’t want you to get them to get dirty. Me, however…”

“How - precisely - do you plan on getting dirty?” Liam asks, eyeing Louis. Now that he’s got the mental image of Louis as someone to fuck in his mind, he can’t move past it. Inconvenient. Niall is in the office right now, he could walk in at any moment. So could any number of new customers. This is very ill-advised. He reaches out and rests a hand at Louis’s waist, feeling how soft the skin is, registering how big his hand looks as he brushes his fingers over the slight swell of his belly. His dick twitches and starts to chub up in his pants.

“Like this,” Louis says, wickedly, and drops gracefully to his knees. Peering up at Liam through his sinfully long lashes, he says, “You said something about clearing hoses out?”

“Um,” Liam says, articulately, and Louis chuckles softly through his nose as he reaches up with delicate fingers and unbuckles Liam’s belt, opening the front of his jeans deftly and tugging them down with Liam’s boxers just over Liam’s bum, so that his cock can spring free. 

Louis licks his hand and then wraps it loosely around Liam’s cock, which is at half mast but quickly swelling up at the way that Louis flicks his wrist a little, pumping his hand just enough to get it to grow fully hard. “I’m an obnoxious customer, yeah?” he says, raising his eyebrows up at Liam. “Teach me a lesson, then.”

And then he moves in and swallows down around Liam’s dick, again and again until he’s taken Liam all the way in and his nose is brushing against the curls at the base of it, and Liam can’t help but curse and, ripping his fingerless gloves off, he thrusts a hand into Louis’s stupid hair with the stupid wannabe-Grease gelled swirl in it, tangling his fingers in it and holding Louis’s head down and feeling his throat work around the shaft of his aching cock.

Louis brings a hand up and around to cup Liam’s balls, gently massaging them with his thumb as he continues to deepthroat until Liam starts to feel guilty about holding him down so long and pulls his head back by the hair. “Lick the tip,” he tells Louis. “There’s a good man.”

“Okay,” Louis says, his voice so much rougher and hoarser now than before, and he grins wantonly up at Liam before dragging the flat of his tongue up the entire length of Liam’s cock. He moves his hand from Liam’s balls and wraps it around the base, fitting his mouth over the head and tonguing at Liam’s slit, slowly working his tongue between the head of Liam’s cock and his foreskin until Liam is biting his bottom lip as hard as he can to keep from shouting out and alerting Niall to this untoward display. 

Louis looks up at Liam again as he swirls his tongue around the head of Liam’s cock and Liam could swear that he smirks at him, and then suddenly Liam feels the slightest graze of teeth against the place where his foreskin stops, and he can’t help but shout out now, balls tightening in a way he never would’ve expected from such a rough move. He fists his hands in Louis’s hair even more tightly and pulls his head forward again, feeding Louis his cock and making him take it deeper and deeper until Louis is forced to move his hand again, this time to press solid and steady against Liam’s taint, and that’s it; Liam comes with another shout in hot pulses into Louis’s mouth, hand slackening in Louis’s hair.

Louis pulls off quickly enough that the last dribble of Liam’s come falls across his lips in a very dirty and very lovely way. 

“My turn,” Louis says, snottily, standing up as Liam tries to sort himself out without falling down against the side of the car. Liam is pretty sure he’d find the way that Louis crowds in like he doesn’t expect to be told 'no’ obnoxious, except he’s pretty sure he’s just ejaculated half of his brains out, so instead Louis’s tone is just… a thing. That he can deal with.

So he tugs his jeans back up over his bum, not bothering to do up the flies at all, and wraps an arm around Louis’s back like he’s drawing him in to point out something under the hood of his car, and slips a hand down the front of Louis’s pants, wrapping it firmly around his dick. 

“No spit?” Louis asks, archly, as Liam starts to pull him off in lazy twists of his hand.

Liam frowns. “Thought I was meant to be teaching you a lesson,” he says, and tightens his grip to drive the point home.

“You actually do have calluses on your palms,” Louis says, and Liam smirks to himself as he settles on a rhythm and watches the way that Louis’s lower lip flutters like he’s got something else to say but he can’t quite get the words out.

“I’ve also got dirt on my hands,” Liam says, voice low, head tilted so that he’s whispering his words in Louis’s ear. He’s using his cleaner hand to wank Louis off, but he’s gripping Louis’s hip tight with his other hand, and it will absolutely leave smudges. Kind of like the bit of oil that’s now in Louis’s hair, mucking up his carefully-sculpted cowlick. “You’re going to be filthy by the time I’m done with you, covered in come and black marks.”

“Fuck,” Louis breathes, and his forehead falls against Liam’s shoulder, where he mouths wetly at Liam’s t-shirt sleeve right where it disappears under Liam’s denim vest. Liam twists his hand over the tip of Louis’s cock, thumbing roughly against the slit, and Louis bites against his shoulder, a sharp prick of teeth even through the cotton of Liam’s t-shirt.

Liam’s known this guy for less than forty minutes, all told, but he’s pretty sure he’s figured Louis out already. The guy seems to prefer when people give as good as they get, and a bit of manhandling on top of that, so Liam tightens his grip at Louis’s waist, hard enough to leave marks if Louis is the type to bruise easily, and he speeds up the movement of his hand, pushing Louis’s foreskin up over the head of his cock with each movement up and then letting his thumb drag it back down as he moves his hand closer to the base. The second time he goes to twist his hand over the head, Louis shouts into Liam’s shoulder and spills over Liam’s hand.

Liam holds Louis’s cock tight with one hand until he’s completely spent and then he wipes Louis’s come off all over his pretty soft stomach and steps back to admire his handiwork.

“Well,” Louis says, when he eventually gets his voice back. “I must say, I wasn’t expecting that to actually happen.”

Liam immediately stiffens up, but he tries not to show it. “Shouldn’t have brought it up then,” he says, tersely, which means he’s probably given away his hurt anyway.

“I’m not complaining,” Louis says, and Liam is mollified, but only just a little.

“Are you going to stop complaining completely, then?” Liam asks, doing up his flies and bending down to get his gloves back from where he dropped them on the ground. “Let me finish fixing your car without you getting in my hair?" And under my skin, he adds, silently.

Louis grins at him, a crooked kind of smile that makes him seem almost human, instead of the obnoxious privileged stoner that came into Liam’s shop. "Don’t think I could get in your way if I tried now, mate,” he says, smile inviting Liam to grin stupidly back at him, despite himself. “Think I need to go sit down for a bit, if I’m honest.”

“There’s chairs -”

“In the office?” Louis interrupts, and he shakes his head slightly. Looking almost shy - which is probably just an act, Liam is pretty sure - he glances at Liam again. “Do you mind if I just pull up a stool and watch you work?”

Liam does mind, actually. Probably. Maybe. Maybe not. “No more smoking,” he says, finally. “And if you get annoying, I’ll probably have to shut you up again.”

Louis grins, wolfish. “Challenge accepted,” he says.

Liam has to resist the urge to cradle his head in his hands. What in the world has he got himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://dulosiswrites.tumblr.com/post/56279476468/i-know-literally-nothing-about-cars-but-a-thing)


End file.
